


Christmas Traditions

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Harley at Christmas time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> For the Eerie Advent Calender. Prompt was Socks

"Mother has given Harley a sock! Harley is free!" Harley crowed, rushing around the living room. Simon put his face in his hands and groaned as his brother's antics. At fourteen, Harley had been living with Simon since Simon moved out. Before that, they'd mostly relied on the Tellers to keep them fed, clothed, and warm.

Yet they were still expected to see their parents at Christmas. Even after everything.

This Christmas the presents had been as lackluster as expected - a pair of socks and one Hersey's kiss for each of them. Harley, who had loved the Harry Potter books from the moment he started the first one, seemed beyond pleased to be able to reference them now. And in such a blatantly obvious way.

"This means we can go home now," Harley announced, stopping in front of Simon.

"You've barely been here an hour!" their father grumbled, but he didn't move to stop them as they started putting on their coats and hats and headed out the door, across the snowy yard, and into the much more welcoming house next door.

"Socks again?" Mars asked from his seat on the couch. Simon nodded and tossed his pair to Dash - a tradition neither of them talked about but Simon knew Dash appreciated it. Usually Harley gave his to Dash, too - they could afford their own socks, and generally disliked actually accepting things from their parents - but he seemed a little caught up in playing the newly-freed Harley and simply sat on the floor hugging the plastic-packed item to his cheek, stroking it slowly.

"Do I want to know?" Mars asked.

"Harry Potter," Simon replied, sitting down between Mars and Dash on the couch.

It wasn't too long before Edgar and Marilyn came in with some experimental cookies, some semi-normal banana muffins, and cups of hot cocoa for everyone. Once Syndi got down from working on whatever research project she had going on, they all fell to opening presents and even Harley the House Elf forgot his socks and his play acting and joined in the fun.

Simon smiled. Sometimes tradition wasn't too bad, after all.


End file.
